Zentih
by DeadB
Summary: Will finds herself transported to another reality similar to her own, though instead of guardians there are Elements of chaos. She learns what horrible truth happened in this reality and tries to find her friends only to soon learn that she hasn't just been transported to another reality but years into the future, her future. "Not all stories end happily, ours didn't. Does yours?"


**Full Summary: "Not all stories ends happily, Will... Ours didn't, the guardians didn't, and my sisters didn't. None of the stories here end happily, now what we grew up with knowing the children here believes to be nothing but fairy tale, something elder had created to make the world sound as if it once had been a better place. Our story, Will doesn't have an happy ending. Does yours?" Will is transported to another reality where there are no guardians, only Elements of Chaos. She learns the horrible truth of what happened in this reality and tries her hardest to find her friends. But ever since she came to this reality she's been hearing someone speaking to her, guiding her right. Was her transportation to this future reality as much of an accident as she wishes to believe or was she sent to this reality in order to be the _Salvation_? But can she be that salvation while having to fight of her own inner Zenith who's growing stronger with every passing second. **

**I know I have a good couple of other stories going already (two but still) but I the chapters I write to those stories are still so easy and aren't much of a challange to write - plus I can't get this out of my head XD - so I just had to post this. I'm not really sure about this one, but I'm just going to not follow my gut feeling on this one. So here it is. **

**I know that I didn't take Romance as a category I just felt obliged to tell you that there will be romance in the story but it just won't be the center of the story line. It will probably not be explored very deeply like in stories with the category Romance. Here the story lingers more around Friendship and therefore the chosen category Friendship. **

**I really hope you enjoy and I don't own W.I.T.C.H**

* * *

Will Vandom poked the food on her lunch tray; the beige colored porridge-like meat wobbled as the fork touched it. She had no appetite and she didn't feel very well. Her stomach was hurting and she kept seeing flashes of electricity everywhere as if she was using her own powers but at the same time she wasn't. It had freaked her out at first but after having to stand in the hallway after _disturbing _the class two times two classes in a row, she just become tired of it and tried her best to ignore it.

Her friends had tried to help her as best as they could but no one of them had had the same flashes of their own powers like Will had and they could only try to understand what it was like. She was seeing everything in blue, humans, object, food, everything was a blue-ish color while around electricity sparked, as if it showed the life-energy inside.

Not to put more strain on her powers freaking out, the heart of Kandrakar had also started to flicker and shine in different pink lights as if it was willingly giving Will a power-boost she didn't want. And after trying to stop the blinding lights of the heart Will had wrapped it in two small towels and showed it down a waist-bag she was currently wearing. It was easy to say that the heart was still shining and flickering through the towels and the bag easily and she'd been stared at for most of the day since she'd taken off her jacket that morning.

Hay Lin looked at her friend and couldn't help but point Will's food with her own for fork and seeing how it almost danced. She couldn't help but smile. "Cheer up, Will," Hay Lin said with a bright smile. "I'm sure it will disappear soon and the heart will stop glowing and playing tricks."

Everyone off the five friends knew that Hay Lin was talking about the heart and they all nodded in agreement. Neither of the five could even start to think what Will was going through but that didn't change the facts that they could still try and make her feel better about it.

"Hay Lin's right," Irma said. "Besides, when one of us gets a new power, all of us gets a new power, right?" She was, to a certain degree, right. "So in simple words, soon all of us will be going through the same thing and we can all be miserable together." Irma made it almost sound like they were going to see a movie together in the happy tone she was saying it. She was gifted like that.

"Or we could maybe ask the Oracle what's happening to the heart," Taranee said. "Or maybe Hay Lin's grandma can help. You know, to see if she's gone through the same thing."

Both ideas were actually rather good but Will doubted that they would work. Something inside her just said that they most likely hadn't gone through the same thing that she was currently experiencing. The massive feeling of guilt, pain, power and the horrible feeling of betrayal was growing from the heart, almost as if it was trying to communicate with her.

Will tried to smiled at her friends. Some part of her still believed that they would disappear into dust; she was afraid to lose them. She still had hard to believe that she had actually gotten this good friends like Cornelia, Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee. Of course there were those on Meridian as well but they weren't on Earth as much as the girls would want and it was hard to keep in contact with friends from another planet and dimension. That didn't change their friendship though.

Will put a hand over the bag and glanced down at it. Still glowing, not flickering now, but glowing. Before, it flickered as if it was almost trying to speak to her, like light signals. Lightning bugs did that so it could be possible that the heart, which didn't have a voice of its own, would send her light signals in an attempt to communicate with her. She had considered it before but she'd dismissed it as a dumb thought, but that thought had resurfaced again and again during the day.

"I probably should ask the Oracle or maybe the council if they know what's going on," Will said and sighed. All the feelings that the heart was giving her was making her feel down and quilt, and the new power-boost wasn't helping as much as it could have. In the beginning Will had been happy that she'd gotten a power-up, who wouldn't have been? But as the morning had moved forwards, the power-boost had proved to be nothing but irritating and uncontrollable. Electronics in her apartment had started going haywire and short-circuited, others had put themselves on and off while others had come to life! It had been a good thing that her mother couldn't hear them speak, but she had still insisted on them calling to have the apartment checked. Will had tried talking her mother out of it, saying it was probably only a waste of time and money but her mother had insisted and when the phone had died in the middle of Susann dialing the number to the apartment owner she had was sure that there was something wrong with the apartment. It would have been so much easier if Will could just tell her mother about her powers and the sudden power-boost, but as many other people with secret identities, she couldn't.

The sudden pain of having electricity run through her, Will couldn't help but let out a small gasp of pain and grip the edge of the table. Her four friends were quick to notice.

"Will!" Cornelia said and steadied Will from falling. Everything had turned dizzy for her and the electricity was sparking off her fingertips. "Are you alright? Will?"

She couldn't answer. It sounded as if they were speaking from a great distance and almost as if Will was standing miles away from them with sea storms and winds whirling around her blocking out the sound. She could hardly recognize that Cornelia was holding her up.

_"Please! Help us... Please!" _

Will frowned. Had she just heard that? Was there someone speaking to her? Who needed help? Was it Cornelia or any of the other friends? No, the voice wasn't theirs, but it was familiar. She'd heard it before, somewhere but she couldn't place it to a face.

_"Help us, we need you! Please, you must come..."_

The connection between Will and the voice dropped and Will was once again back in the schools dining hall, her finger-nails digging into the table and with concerned eyes looking at her. Somewhere in the loud dining hall Will heard a faint voice, someone was speaking to her, now from reality.

"...Hear us?" That sounded like Irma. "Will!"

Turning her eyes towards her friend Will placed a hand over her head and shook it a few times. Someone had spoken to her she was sure, and it had almost sounded as if the voice had come from the heart. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Are you alright?" Will smiled a faint smile. She was feeling dizzy and like her stomach had made three loops in a row.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said and pushed her food-tray away from her. "But I've lost my appetite."

The rest of the day went on slower than Will had hoped it would and when school was over for the day, she felt like she could drop down and sleep into forever. She could hardly suppress a yawn that escaped her and she leaned her head against Irma's shoulder.

Irma raised an auburn eyebrow at her friend and chuckled. "Will, I think you've mistaken me for your pillow."

Smiling, Will raised her head up again. She couldn't help it, it felt as if something was draining her energy and she was almost sure that the culprit was the heart of Kandrakar. "Sorry, Irma, I'm just tired."

"Tired and depressed, at the same day?" Hay Lin asked and then she widened her eyes. "Oh no! Will, you aren't sick are you?" She put a hand on Will's forehead and tried to determine if she was having a fever or not. "You don't feel warm; you're actually really, really cold."

"Could explain why I'm freezing," she answered her friend. She removed Hay Lin's hand and said, "I'm fine Hay Lin, it's nothing to worry about."

Her friends looked at her for a moment and it was clear in their eyes that they didn't believe her. She knew that they wouldn't, but she just didn't feel well and if she could only get some sleep everything would be fine she was sure.

"I'll just need to sleep, that's all." Will looked at her friends with a smile before she turned forward but still looking at the four other elements as she did so. She started walking forwards to show that she was perfectly fine. "Don't worry about…"

Bright light suddenly blinded her and the sound of something coming towards her rang in her ears. A many pair of hands grabbed her and yanked her away from the truck that had almost hit her but Will didn't notice. Her eyes were focused on a figure standing before her, or she believed it to be a figure.

The figure, or female, she wasn't quite sure, reached out a hand made out of pure electricity and without opening its mouth said, _"Please, help us. We need you, please be our salvation…" _The last part of the message was lost to dizziness and the last thing that Will saw before she blacked out was her four friends staring at her with wide eyes.

Pain, was the last thing she felt and she screamed out as it took over her entire body forcefully.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
